New World Order (The New Renaissance)
Major powers (from left to right): #'United States of North America' (Union States) #'South American Commonwealth' (Commonwealth or S.A.C) #'United States of Europe' (U.S.E or European) #'United States of Africa' (African) #'Arabian Republic' (Arabian) #'Central Asian Union' (Turkestan or C.A.U) #'East Asia Federation' (Eastasia) #'Confederation of South Asian Republics' (Confederacy or C.S.A.R) #'Oceania Federation' (Oceania) Introduction *The world after decades of reformation, evolving and liberating from extreme ideologies, result in the formation of nine great superstates (The Nine, or the Big Nine) cover the Earth, forming a world of multicultural, continent-spanning civilizations. Only a handful number of minor powers stand apart, forming their own alliance, which later join by The Moon (Lunar Province) and many small colonies within Solar System. *Earth become the central power of the Solar System, often referred to as the Terran Sphere, symbolizing the reach of Men toward Space. 9 superstates on Earth, along with their vast commonwealths spanning million worlds across the universe & housing countless billions of citizens. New World Order *Democracy is universal. Governments' power have been drastically diminished as online forums, making the representatives on the state's and commonwealth's level are virtually obsoleted. Laws could only be made after debate & confront all citizens, collecting the agree & disagree, fixing based on those. A world where each nation is ruled by a bunch of stuckup, paranoid, greedy farts are over. *Full-scaled wars has vanished, though terrorist and fringe groups drive the presence of domestic military power. What people call Economy now become a science leaning a lot more to improve living standard, rather than consumption-driven. However, the economy remain currency-based. *Army from each of 9 superstates, as well as the alliance of minor powers, is greatly transformed, become the main forces to explore & colonize outer space, as well as self-defense the nation, though in future, increasing influence in economy, culture... is proved to be a lot more efficient than destructive wars like in the past. *It is a free, open society, from corruption, authoritarian corporatist/communists, from war, from extreme ideologies (self-righteous moral, feminazi, theocracy....), and from fear. This is an era of space exploration, openness and creation, a new dawn of mankind. *This is The New Renaissance Age. Super powers on Earth Minor powers on Earth *It should be note that while these nations do not actually side with any of those superstates during the Race or the ongoing Space Colonial Era, they are not always stay neutral. While some of them hold out well, many others have to merge with their powerful next-door neighbors, due to exhausting resources in competing with them. *By the start of 22nd century, only a few minor powers remain outside The Nine. Instead, they create their own alliance: Coalition of Independent Nations or just the Coalition. The alliance is later joined by the Moon (Lunar Province), the moon Titan and many other settlements on outer planets of the Solar System, but lost many of its key founding states. *From 2114, these are the last few minor powers on Earth: Category:Scenario: The New Renaissance Category:List of Countries Category:Geopolitics